1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper control device, and more particularly, to a wiper control device for controlling a function of a wiper device used for vehicles, providing a solution to a driver's or passenger's inconvenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcars have been put to practical use, following steam cars, at the end of the 19th century. Motorcars have been indispensable to men and goods transportation.
Drivers activate wipers installed in front of vehicles if it rains. Drivers manipulate a wiper lever, controlling an operation speed of wipers depending on the amount of rainfall.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional wiper control device.
The conventional wiper control device includes a wiper motor 1 for activating wipers; a Multi/Function (M/F) switch 2 for activating a relay 3 and controlling the wiper motor 1; a Micro Controller Unit (MCU) 4 for controlling the M/F switch 2 according to user's manipulation; a wiper sensor 5 for sensing wiper stop positions; a wiper switch 6 for rotating and manipulating the wipers; a wireless remote controller 7; a car key 8 for starting cars on or off; and a car door lock 9 for locking doors.
In the conventional wiper control device, wipers are activated when the wiper switch 6 is manipulated in an ignition 2 (IG2) ON state starting by the car key 8.
The MCU 4 determines whether wipers are in parking position if an IG2 OFF state starts while the wipers are activated. If the wipers are not in the parking position, the MCU 4 controls the M/F switch 2 to rotate and move the wipers to the parking position.
However, the conventional wiper control device cannot meet a variety of driver's demands because the device automatically moves wipers to a parking position upon starting of the IG2 OFF state. In other words, there is not a method for positioning wipers in any specific position on a windshield glass according to drivers' intention.
The conventional wiper control device does not provide a solution to a risky situation that wipers fail to operate because the wipers cannot operate in the presence of a failure of the MCU 4. In other words, it is very risky for the wipers to fail to operate during rainy driving due to a failure of the MCU 4.